This invention relates to controlling prime movers and in particular to controlling internal combustion engines fitted to vehicles.
It is usual to provide a control for a prime mover which regulates its rotational speed. It is also usual to provide a control which stops the prime mover. Where such arrangements are fitted to vehicles having a plurality of auxiliary services, such as a crawler vehicle, then the multiplicity of controls can be confusing to the operator and may even be dangerous.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantages.